Confesiones de un Lobo del Desierto
by melikav
Summary: ONE SHOT Yamcha nos narra aspectos de su vida y el final de su relación con Bulma, desde su particular punto de vista.


Los personajes utilizados son Dragon Ball © Akira Toriyama / Bird Studio / Shueisha Inc. / Toei Animation / Fuji Tv

**Mi versión de los hechos: Confesiones de un Lobo del Desierto**

_El que ha conocido solo a una mujer y la ha amado, sabe más de mujeres que el que ha conocido a mil. _

_León Tolstói_

Cuando se es anciano y ya las fuerzas físicas nos quedan en deuda, tenemos dos opciones: nos quedamos sentados viendo pasar nuestros últimos momentos esperando con ansias la muerte, o nos hundimos en los recuerdos de tiempos mejores. Esa es mi forma de ver la vida, y me he decidido por la segunda opción. En estos momentos tengo 83 años, y estoy solo en el mundo, pero no siempre fue así, una vez fui feliz y estaba rodeado de amigos y de aventuras, fui muchas cosas en mi vida: un ladrón de caminos, un sobresaliente peleador de artes marciales, una estrella de baseball, un amante de la vida y de las mujeres…

Siempre busqué emociones fuertes aunque terminaban siendo demasiado para mi, eso me llevó a la tumba dos veces, pero a cambio he vivido en una sola vida lo que cualquiera necesitaría tres para vivir. Además no me arrepiento de nada, conocer a Goku me cambió el mundo, me hizo ver más allá de mis límites humanos y me llevó a participar en la decisión del destino de la Tierra en varias ocasiones.

Aún recuerdo como comenzó todo, ese inexplicable miedo a las mujeres me llevó a aislarme de la civilización y a convertirme en un criminal para sobrevivir. Ese pánico al sexo femenino me hacía el motivo de burla de todos, solo mi fiel amigo Puar fue capaz de acompañarme en tan vergonzosos designios, yo lo protegía a él de todo mal y él a cambio me protegía de las peligrosas hembras.

Ciertamente me sobrepuse a ese trauma, logré incorporarme a la sociedad y logré caer en brazos de un sinnúmero de mujeres, mis amigos aún me reprochan y se ríen de los extremos en los que estuve, del irracional miedo a la adoración total del sexo femenino. En estos días de ociosidad trato de recordarlas a todas, pero es difícil tener certeza de cada una con la que compartí mi lecho.

Por supuesto, quienes me conocen saben que una de ellas ocupa en mi corazón un lugar especial. Hace un momento les dije que no me arrepiento de nada, talvez exageré un poco, hay una cosa de la que sí he llegado a arrepentirme, cada día desde que sucedió, aun hoy, hay noches en que no puedo dormir imaginando que vivo en una vida distinta, con unas decisiones que pude haber tomado y que pudieron haber cambiado mi destino.

Me refiero evidentemente a Bulma, la única mujer a la que realmente llegué a amar, la única con la que pude ser feliz por el resto de mi vida. Todos nuestros amigos me han culpado siempre, dicen que yo le fui infiel y que con esa acción maté todo el amor que ella podría haber tenido por mí, es cierto, pero no es toda la verdad, yo fallé, dejé que la carne ganara la batalla a la razón, dejé que unos estúpidos momentos de placer arruinaran lo que pudo ser. Pero ella no se quedó atrás, fue la que con su frialdad me orilló al más grande de mis errores, en ese momento no lo vi de esa manera, pero ahora estoy seguro, nunca me vio como digno de ella, yo no era un príncipe oscuro, un hombre que la hacía llorar constantemente, yo era el atento novio que la amaba y se lo demostraba a diario, y sin embargo lo escogió a él, recuerdo esa noche, la última que pasé en su cama…

Yo había entrenado muy duro, ausentándome los últimos días, me frustraba el ver a Vegeta progresando rápidamente, yo no podía comparar su poder con el mío y él cada vez que tenía la oportunidad me lo recordaba, recuerdo sus constantes burlas, y recuerdo como yo a veces le insinuaba a Bulma que tuviera cuidado de él, que lo corriera de la casa, a veces se lo insinuaba y a veces se lo gritaba. Esa noche quería pasarla con ella, hacía pocos días nuestro aniversario había pasado desapercibido, ella tenía mucho trabajo y yo me estaba tomando cada vez más en serio los entrenamientos. La encontré en su laboratorio como de costumbre, revisando unos planos, la sorprendí por detrás.

-¡Hola preciosa! –le saludé coquetamente al tiempo que besaba su cuello, por un momento cerró los ojos dejándose llevar, pero reaccionó apenas unos segundos después-

-¡Yamcha, que sorpresa! ¿no habíamos quedado para hoy, cierto? –me preguntó como si a un colega de trabajo hablara-

-No, pero pensé que podíamos concretar una celebración que tenemos pendiente –utilicé mi tono de seductor, ese que desde hace poco había descubierto, haría caer a cualquier mujer-

-Lo que pasa es que hoy estoy muy ocupada ¿te parece si lo dejamos para mañana? –me sonrió, pero en sus ojos vi el fastidio de tener que despacharme-

-¿Acaso ya no hago falta? Eres una mujer muy fuerte, pues tantos días de dieta me han dejado a mí hambriento, pensé que estarías igual –sabía que le gustaban los juegos de palabras así que de nuevo traté de seducirla masajeando sus hombros-

-Talvez tienes razón, un descanso no me hará mal –dejó el lápiz sobre la mesa y yo ya cantaba victoria en mi interior, mientras la tomaba de la mano y la jalaba hacia mí-

-¡¿Ya has terminado lo que te pedí, mujer?! –entró el saiyajin salvaje sin tener la mínima cortesía de tocar la puerta que por algo yo dejé cerrada-

-¡Vegeta! –se sobresaltó poniéndose de pie, como si de alguna manera le debiera explicaciones- Lo siento pero tendrás que esperar a mañana –yo estaba furioso por la interrupción pero mi sentido común me decía que me tragara el enojo ante aquel que no tendría miramientos en acabar con mi vida-

-¿Mañana? ¿Tengo yo que esperar solo porque tu noviecito se dignó a visitarte? ¡Establece mejor tus prioridades mujer! –gruñó furioso-

-Mis prioridades… –Comenzó ella tranquilamente- Veamos: pasar una inolvidable noche de pasión con Yamcha que acaba de regresar de un viaje de varios días, o por otro lado, terminar de arreglar la cámara de gravedad que el maleducado príncipe saiyajin ha descompuesto por quincuagésima vez –Vegeta y yo escuchábamos el discurso como hipnotizados siguiendo cada uno de sus gestos, ese efecto siempre lo ha logrado en los hombres- Creo que la respuesta es clara: ¡Nos vemos mañana, Vegeta! –sonrió victoriosa, disfrutando de ser el centro de atención-

-Grrrr –comenzó gruñendo como un animal- ¡Te ordeno que termines esa máquina ahora mismo! ¡Tengo que convertirme en Súper saiyajin cuanto antes y no voy a retrazar mi entrenamiento solo para darte tiempo de ir a acostarte con este insecto! –me señaló y tragué saliva, yo era tan ingenuo que en ese momento no fui capaz de notar la pizca de celos en esas palabras-

-¡Ah si! Pues te reto a obligarme, saiyajin salvaje, y por cierto tu también deberías buscar con quien acostarte para que se te pase el mal humor –gritó ella frenética sin siquiera retroceder ante tan poderoso e impredecible hombre, yo temí por su vida y por la mía-

-¿Es esa una propuesta indecorosa? –Sonrió ladino, habiéndola gritar exasperada como nunca antes la había visto yo, y eso es decir mucho-

-¡¡Eres un cerdo, Vegeta!! ¡¡Quiero que desaparezcas de mi vista!! –de sus ojos salían chispas-

-Lo haré porque en realidad me has dado una buena idea, no creo que encuentre una hembra digna de tener sexo conmigo en todo el planeta, pero definitivamente es una buena idea –yo hice una mueca de repulsión, imaginando a Vegeta abordando a una chica en un bar-

-¡Pues entonces, estamos de acuerdo! –finalizó poniendo sus manos en las caderas, incrédula de la respuesta que Vegeta le había dado-

-¡¡Bien!! –gritó él y yo me quedé extrañado pues no entendí quien había ganado la discusión, tiempo después me daría cuenta de que esas discusiones sin sentido se hicieron tan frecuentes que fue lo que se convirtió en los primeros pasos de la relación que comenzaron-

Al salir, azotó la puerta tan fuerte que se resquebrajó, a lo que mi novia contestó con un "Eres un simio salvaje". Confundido por todo lo que minutos atrás había pasado la observé, furiosa, una fiera como me gustaba, pensé que ahora que el saiyajin se había ido se calmaría mas no sucedió lo que yo esperaba.

-¿Y tu por qué no dijiste nada? –se enfadó ahora conmigo, la miré sin saber que quería que le respondiera además de lo obvio-

-Ustedes no me dieron tiempo siquiera de reaccionar –sonreí tímidamente, imitando el gesto de la mano detrás de la cabeza, patentado por mi amigo Goku-

-Le tienes miedo –afirmó, no sé si era burla lo que sentía en su voz o era como si de alguna manera ella disfrutara que yo le temiera a ese extraño huésped que rondaba su casa-

-No es miedo, es precaución, él me mató una vez y no creo que dude en volver a hacerlo –le dije poniéndome serio, tratando desesperadamente de recordarle lo que ese hombre nos había hecho a todos-

Esa noche hicimos el amor, y fue la última vez, la noté de nuevo fría, ausente. Como si de alguna manera sus pensamientos estuvieran invadidos por una intranquilidad que yo no comprendía. Generalmente cuando nos separábamos por unos días, teníamos grandiosos reencuentros que nos permitían dejar de lado la deprimente rutina, solo ese día no fue así, más bien pareció una insípida despedida, un "ya no quiero más" por parte de ella y hasta cierto punto por parte mía también.

Muchos años después, en ese período que solemos llamar la _crisis de la mediana edad_, tuve una gran cantidad de preguntas en mi cabeza, analicé sin descanso cada una de las partes de mi vida y sin poder evitarlo tuve que ir y confrontarla, tenía que preguntarle sobre esa última noche, sobre el principio de nuestro fin.

Recuerdo que su hija Bra acababa de nacer, nuestros amigos abarrotaban su casa conociendo a la nueva integrante de esa familia, fue difícil que me diera un minuto para hablar a solas con ella, pero para mí toda esa crisis existencial se estaba convirtiendo en cuestión de vida o muerte. Creo que el solo hecho de verla tan feliz, con sus hijos, me hizo darme cuenta de que podríamos ser nosotros dos los protagonistas de esa historia, pero bueno, el punto es que tomé valor para preguntárselo.

-Bulma, quiero hacerte una pregunta que te sonará algo extraña talvez –daba yo vueltas al asunto tratando de comenzar-

-Claro Yamcha, dímelo pronto porque la bebé puede despertar en cualquier momento –observó ansiosa el intercomunicador en sus manos, podíamos escuchar la pausada respiración de la niñita-

-¿Recuerdas la última vez que hicimos el amor? –solté de pronto, como quitando una bandita, la vergüenza desapareció momentáneamente-

-¿Cómo dices? –sus ojos se desencajaron y se sonrojó profusamente-

-¿Recuerdas? –pregunté impacientándome, sabía perfectamente que había entendido mi pregunta anterior-

-Pues, creo… que si –se veía que su mente trabajaba a mil por hora en busca de razones para esa interrogante-

-¿Quiero saber si fue real? –Mi voz se quebró sin que yo lo quisiera-

-¿Real? –de verdad parecía no comprender-

-No lo sentí como siempre, me pareciste tan fría, tan molesta conmigo, ¿acaso, acaso… pensaste en Vegeta? –me dolía profundamente en el orgullo aceptar esa posibilidad, pero era la conclusión a la que había llegado después de pensarlo tantos años-

-¿En Vegeta? ¿Cómo crees? –sonrió nerviosamente, lo cual no me pareció para nada una buena señal-

-¡Por favor Bulma, merezco la verdad! –la miré a los ojos gravemente, suplicante-

-¡Vamos Yamcha! ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Recuerda que para ese entonces, Vegeta y yo éramos como perros y gatos, difícilmente yo podría estar pensando en él –parecía sincera, pero no lograba convencerme del todo-

-¿Me estás diciendo la verdad? Te pregunto porque eso de "perros y gatos" no es el mejor argumento, recién se estaban peleando –me referí a momentos antes en donde parecían enemigos a punto de matarse por cualquier insignificancia-

-Por supuesto que te digo la verdad, lo que pasó esa noche, puedes llamarlo _presentimiento de mujer_, creo que algo en mi interior me decía que lo nuestro llegaba a su final, nada más, por eso fue que estuvimos tan distantes –ahora me contestaba con seriedad-

-Confiaré en tu palabra, lo que pasa es que recordando lo que pasó poco antes esa noche, pensé que estarías celosa de él y que de ahí esa reacción conmigo

-¿Y que fue lo que pasó un poco antes? –parecía que sinceramente no recordaba-

-Toda esa escena de _"_Deberías buscar con quien acostarte para que se te pase el mal humor" "¿Es esa una propuesta indecorosa?" "No creo que encuentre una hembra digna…"–saqué frases sueltas de mi memoria e imité sus voces-

-¡Ah, si ya me acordé! –ahora soltó una pequeña carcajada- ¿Y sinceramente creíste sus fanfarronadas? ¡Por supuesto que él no buscaría a otra mujer! –sonrió maliciosa- Bueno, pero ahora quiero que me digas ¿a que vino todo ese interrogatorio?

-He tenido días difíciles, últimamente me cuestiono toda mi vida, creo que desde que morí por segunda vez en la batalla con Boo, me quedó esa sensación de desconcierto

-Tienes que animarte, búscate una buena mujer y verás que todo mejorará, aún estás muy guapo, a pesar de las feas cicatrices –bromeó golpeándome con su codo-

-Si… bueno ya me voy, lamento haberte hecho recordar esas cosas del pasado –me despedí ahora avergonzado por mis tonterías-

-Nuestro pasado no fue tan terrible, siempre te recordaré como mi primer novio –sonrió de nuevo y por un momento recordé aquella inesperada propuesta de "¿Quieres ser mi novio?" hecha por ella muchísimos años atrás-

Decidí que esa era la última vez que recordaría aquella noche, de todas maneras de haber sabido que era la última, la habría grabado en mi memoria, habría dibujado cada uno de los momentos en mi cabeza para tenerlos a pedir de boca para siempre. Pero la mente es antojadiza, nunca logré visualizar cada detalle, no pude de esta manera revivirlos.

Varios años después en una de las grandiosas fiestas que se ofrecían en la Corporación, luego de unos tragos, Bulma me confesó con cara de tragedia, que Vegeta había escuchado la conversación ese día, él estaba en la habitación de la bebé y el monitor fue el cómplice de transmitir la embarazosa plática, me contó que al principito se le subió el asunto a la cabeza, afirmando que ella tenía fantasías con él en momentos en donde ni siquiera la consideraba más que un instrumento de sus propósitos. Por supuesto, Bulma me recordó lo equivocado que estaba el saiyajin pues como me había explicado era un absurdo, aún hoy me pregunto cual es la verdad de todo el asunto.

Aún siento algún rencor con Goku por no decírmelo, él sabía que lo de Bulma y yo iba a acabar, él sabía con certeza que ella era la madre de Trunks, pudo haberme evitado mucho sufrimiento, una palabra suya habría logrado que mi vida diera un giro inesperado. Aunque debo reconocer que un día que fui a su casa a visitarlo, mientras Piccolo y Gohan repasaban el Masenko, él descansó un rato y tras ver mi semblante interrogó sobre el motivo de mi pesar, cuando le hablé de la frialdad de la relación de Bulma y mía y del alejamiento del que éramos víctimas, él con su más amable sonrisa se limitó a decirme "A veces el destino no se pone de nuestra parte, lo que queremos no es siempre lo que nos conviene" Su tono era serio, como las pocas veces en que decía algo de gran trascendencia. Lo miré extrañado pues parecía insinuar que debía dejarla, él nunca se rendía en nada y parecía pedirme a mí que lo hiciera. Fruncí el ceño, cerré mi puño decidido y le respondí "No me importa el destino, yo forjo mi propio camino" Me miró y sentí algo de tristeza en sus ojos. Me dijo que debía regresar a sus entrenamientos y nunca más volvió a sugerir nada relacionado con el tema.

Mil veces me he repetido a mi mismo que debí escuchar a Goku ese día, sus palabras tenían la sabiduría de quien conoce el futuro, pero cuando se es joven uno piensa que se tiene al mundo bajo los pies, yo llegué a pensar que Bulma y yo estábamos unidos por una fuerza más allá del alcance de nuestra comprensión, que lo nuestro era eterno, que formaríamos una familia y que algún día nos encontraríamos en el Otro Mundo para fundirnos para siempre en perfecta comunión. Lo reconozco ahora, suena a romanticismo sin sentido, pero yo la amaba con pasión y aunque el odio contra ella se apoderó en mi en varias ocasiones, ahora sé que era solo el dolor que se manifestaba de la manera que mejor podía.

No es que pasara toda la vida llorando por su pérdida, hubo un momento que me hizo comprender que todo había terminado para siempre, al ver en sus brazos al pequeño Trunks, fue como un sueño realizado que de un momento a otro se transforma en pesadilla.

Es cierto que yo me había ido por mucho tiempo, no supe de ella por más de un año, fue mi período de reflexión en donde día a día me castigaba con remordimientos por haberle sido infiel y peor aún en ocasiones lo era de nuevo, fue un tiempo en donde todos los días me juraba a mi mismo que la había olvidado y que no la vería hasta el día en que tuviéramos que enfrentar a los androides. Resistí todo lo que mi fuerza de voluntad me permitió, hasta que un día en que Puar no estaba cerca, esa fuerza de voluntad se agotó. Me levanté de la cama dispuesto a ir a su casa, ví con desprecio a la mujer que dormía a mi lado, una chica fácil que recordó mis días de beisbolista y prácticamente cayó a mis pies.

Era uno de los últimos días de febrero, lo recuerdo porque el _día cero_ estaba cerca, llegué a su casa y la ví relajadamente revisando unos papeles de la empresa bajo una sombrilla en el jardín, la contemplé unos instantes antes de acercarme, estaba más hermosa de lo que la había dejado, como era su costumbre mostraba un nuevo peinado. Me acerqué a ella que al verme, me miró nerviosa como quien ve al fantasma de su abuelo. Le sonreí y le dije "Hola" nada más salía de mi boca, la emoción se apoderó de mí. Quería abrazarla, pedirle perdón y saber si en el tiempo que estuvo sin mi, me extrañó tanto como yo a ella.

-¡Yamcha! –respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa, al menos ya no me veía con terror, pensé al tiempo que me sorprendí de que no pareciera tan enfadada como la última vez que la dejé-

-Querida, es hora de que alimentes al bebé -Su madre apareció tras de mí, sostenía a un niño envuelto en cobijas color blanco con azul, mil ideas se apoderaron de mí, sentí que iba a desmayarme cuando vi a la señora acercarse a Bulma que dejó de mirarme para contemplar al recién llegado pequeño-

-Pero… Bulma –no lograba articular palabras, observé al niño, no pude adivinar que edad tendría pero estaba seguro de que era mío-

-Yo… lo siento, no quería que te enteraras así –su voz dejaba clara su angustia, tomó al pequeño de manos de su madre y se sentó en la silla en que estaba anteriormente. La señora Briefs se percató de mi presencia pero contrariamente a lo que siempre ocurría, no me llenó de atenciones, simplemente me regaló una sonrisa y se dirigió discreta hacia la casa-

Me acerqué al pequeño con emoción, ya de cerca pude ver su rostro, esos pequeños ojos azules enmarcados por una mirada fiera, parecía que el niño me odiaba solo por estar ahí tan cerca de su madre. Entonces lo comprendí, no era mi hijo, ningún bebé humano sería capaz de ver a los ojos a una persona e infringirle el temor que yo sentí al verlo.

-¿Es del saiyajin, verdad? –pregunté sin conciencia de haberlo hecho. Ella me miró algo extrañada, ni siquiera imaginó mi inocencia de pensar por un segundo que aquel niño era mío. O talvez lo que la sorprendía era el hecho de que yo hubiera adivinado de inmediato que él era el padre-

-Si, es hijo de Vegeta –Se limitó a responder sin mirarme, solo contemplaba con cariño al pequeño-

-Tiene la mirada de su padre –respondí con algo de odio en las palabras, quería herirla como ella me hirió a mi, me fijé de nuevo en él, sentí su ki, era increíble que un niño de meses pudiera tener un potencial así-

-¡Pero nunca será como él! –Ahora el odio estaba en las palabras de ella. Abrazó al bebé y me miró como leona que defiende a sus cachorros-

-No me queda más que felicitarte, dale mis saludos a Vegeta –decidí que era mejor retirarme con dignidad, si es que algo de eso me quedaba-

-Si encuentras a Vegeta, puedes saludarlo tu mismo –vi las lágrimas luchando por no salir, en ese momento comprendí que el odio era para él, no tenía idea de que había pasado entre ellos, pero se notaba que Bulma estaba furiosa-

-¿En donde está? –Pregunté algo más interesado-

-En el espacio, celebrando su exitoso entrenamiento –volvió su vista al cielo-

-Se acerca la llegada de los androides, ¿crees que se aparezca? –rezaba porque me dijera que se fue para siempre-

-Por supuesto que vendrá, el señor príncipe no se digna a venir a conocer a su hijo, pero es un hecho que vendrá a pelear con los androides –no podía creer que Vegeta la había abandonado, cierto es que de él esperaba lo más bajo que se puede esperar, pero no podía creer que alguien fuera capaz de dejar a Bulma si le había dado un hijo-

-Siempre podrás contar conmigo Bulma, nunca dejaré de ser tu amigo –todo el rencor que sentí por ella despareció en un instante, le tomé la mano y el niño de nuevo me miró con ojos de maldad. Ella me sonrió como aquellas veces en que decía que me amaba-

-Eres un gran hombre Yamcha, y un buen amigo –esas palabras calaron en mi corazón, dándome algunas esperanzas-

Ese día reflexioné mucho, es cierto que me rompió el corazón saber que tuvo el hijo de otro hombre, y no cualquier hombre sino de uno al que yo odiaba con todo mi ser. Parecía que definitivamente lo nuestro había acabado. Yo en mis cavilaciones mientras entrenaba tiempo atrás, la imaginaba enfrascada en su trabajo, enojadísima conmigo por la forma en que habían terminado las cosas, pero esperándome al fin, creía que sentía lo mismo que yo, que a pesar de los obstáculos al final estaríamos juntos, que solo habíamos frenado una relación que llevaba años mal y que con un tiempo separados nos daríamos cuenta del error y volveríamos a unirnos.

Era imposible para mi creer que había caído en los brazos de otro hombre, ciertamente era una mujer hermosa a la que los pretendientes le llovían, pero tan rápido como le salían ella los rechazaba, nunca pude quejarme en ese sentido, verdad es también que le encantaba coquetear, pero yo sabía que era su forma de sentirse poderosa, ver babear a los hombres la hacía sentir como la mujer más inteligente y hermosa del mundo. Yo nunca sentí celos de ello. Hasta cuando me percaté de su interés en Vegeta pensé que era otro de sus juegos, la forma en que le hablaba insinuadoramente, nunca imaginé que al saiyajin le podría interesar una mujer terrícola, siendo que despreciaba a todo ser vivo, de su raza y de otras, creo que ese fue otro de mis errores.

Errores… todos acumulamos varios en nuestra vida, algunos son remediados con esfuerzo, dedicación y convicción de no volver a cometerlos, pero otros nos acompañan a la tumba, sabemos que no hay vuelta atrás y que un error en particular es el que nos lleva a la total desdicha. Mi primera infidelidad, ese fue el punto de quiebre de una vida que pudo ser.

Todo empezó al día siguiente de esa noche fría y distante que fue la última. Me levanté temprano, estaba frustrado y harto de todo lo que me rodeaba, no tenía ganas de entrenar sabiendo que si no lo hacía podría ser asesinado por androides despiadados que aparecerían, pero si lo hacía de todas maneras nunca alcanzaría un nivel como el de Goku, Piccoro o el mismo Vegeta, me sentía como enfrascado en ese nivel de pelea en donde ya no podía superar mucho más mi poder, pero de no hacerlo encontraría una muerte segura.

Decidí entonces que ese sería un día libre, bajé a la cocina y la señora Briefs amablemente me sirvió el desayuno, y se retiró a hacer sus ejercicios. Cuando terminé de desayunar me dirigía hacia la puerta principal de la casa, fue entonces cuando la vi, en el televisor mostraban uno de los típicos programas favoritos del maestro Roshi, la mamá de Bulma imitaba hábilmente esos movimientos. Me acerqué a la pantalla del televisor fascinado, la líder de los aeróbicos era una jovencita que conocí en mis días de jugador de los Titans, ella era la líder del equipo de porristas y ahora tenía su propio programa, me alegré por ella, su sueño se había cumplido.

Siempre me había parecido hermosa, muy cotizada entre mis compañeros de equipo, ella me invitó muchas veces a su casa, pero yo la ignoré, ni siquiera durante mis enojos con Bulma consideré la posibilidad de salir con ella, quizás es necesario que confiese que mi temor a las mujeres no se había extinto del todo, aún sentía miedo de acercarme a ellas, me parecían impredecibles, razón que talvez hizo que mi relación con Bulma se prolongara tanto, ya que a su lado sentía una seguridad o más bien una costumbre que me brindaba seguridad. Pero ese día me sentía distinto, tenía ganas de algo de pasión, y pasión era lo que a esa muchacha le sobraba.

Pasé todo el día pensando en lo que debía hacer, la dirección de la casa de la chica estaba escrita al reverso del afiche de mi equipo que estaba colgado en mi habitación, ella misma la había apuntado cuando repartió los afiches entre los miembros del equipo, diciéndome que podría visitarla cuando me cansara de mi tonta noviecita. Repasé esas palabras y me lo pregunté "¿me había cansado yo de mi tonta noviecita?" Dudé de la respuesta durante todo el día, fue cuando toqué la puerta y ella salió sonriente que me dije a mi mismo que merecía una oportunidad.

La joven se lanzó a mis brazos para saludarme, pude oler su embriagante perfume, tan distinto al que estaba acostumbrado, pero tan deseable. Esa noche solo conversamos y bebimos juntos, tenía la visita de una amiga en su casa, eso fue lo que evitó que pasara algo más entre nosotros, sin embargo fue una velada agradable, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí apreciado y respetado. Mis logros deportivos deslumbraban a ambas muchachas, más cuando les platiqué de los Torneos de Artes Marciales. Quedamos citados para la noche siguiente, esta vez estaríamos solos los dos y yo sabía que si me presentaba a la cita, la relación de Bulma y mía cambiaría para siempre.

A la mañana siguiente decidí visitar a Bulma, me dije a mi mismo que lo de la noche anterior fue una pequeña tentación y que no caería en ella. Pero otra vez encontré indiferencia a mi alrededor, Bulma apenas me miró diciéndome que estaba muy ocupada con asuntos del trabajo y que lo mejor sería que me fuera a entrenar. Le reclamé su falta de atención y reafirmó la necesidad de que yo continuara mi entrenamiento y la dejara tranquila. Observé sus proyectos sobre la mesa, robots de entrenamiento para él. A mi nunca me ofreció su ayuda tecnológica, de seguro una cámara de gravedad o alguna otra máquina me serían muy útiles pero nunca tuvo la delicadeza de preguntarme si necesitaba una.

Estaba furioso con ella, nuestra relación a este punto no avanzaba, pero ninguno de los dos teníamos el valor de reconocerlo. Le grité muchas cosas, saqué todo mi resentimiento que se transformó en terribles palabras, algunas verdaderas otras completamente falsas. Ella hizo lo mismo, recriminaciones de discusiones viejas y nuevas. Sentí un odio hacia ella, y sé que ella a su manera me detestaba también, era como si mi existencia fuera un estorbo y mi relación con ella un límite a su libertad. Ahora entiendo porque yo le estorbaba, pero en ese momento no tenía idea.

Decidí que buscaría a la porrista y me vengaría de Bulma, me sorprendí pensando que deseaba hacerla sufrir, quizás si se daba cuenta hasta que punto estaba perdiendo mi amor, recapacitaría y podríamos resolver nuestros problemas. Debo admitir que me sentí muy culpable siéndole infiel, al principio mientras acariciaba a esa chica tan distinta a ella, muchos recuerdos se apoderaron de mí, en su mayoría recuerdos negativos que intensificaban mis ganas de hacerla pagar. Con esa jovencita sentí mucho placer, desde hacía tiempo que no lograba alcanzar ese grado de disfrute. Fue tanta la experiencia que en unos instantes me hizo sacar de mi cabeza a Bulma y demostrarme que yo perfectamente podía ser feliz con otra, ya no era aquel muchacho tímido que se enredó con la primera mujer a la que le perdió el miedo.

Todas mis inseguridades quedaron atrás mientras más disfrutaba con la chica. Enfoqué toda mi energía en liberar mi cuerpo de las ataduras, porque así me sentía, atado a Bulma y estar acostándome con otra era mi liberación. Es necesario que también confiese que ese éxtasis duró poco, cuando terminamos, la muchacha se durmió casi instantáneamente, había quedado exhausta, yo por mi parte me llené de verdaderos remordimientos.

Me levanté, me vestí y salí de ahí rápidamente. No podía creer hasta donde había llegado, pensé ahora en todas las cosas buenas de Bulma, en como puso su vida en peligro para ir a Namek y revivirme, en todos los detalles de nuestros años felices. En nuestros primeros momentos juntos cuando me atacaba la timidez y ella se burlaba cruelmente de mí, para luego mostrarme que no había nada que temer. Me sentí como un tonto, las emociones no me dejaban reaccionar correctamente. Volé a su casa lo más rápido que pude, quería buscarla, verla cuanto antes.

Ese fue otro de mis errores. ¿Quién en su sano juicio comete una infidelidad y va directo a revelarla? ¡Solo yo! Aterricé en el balcón de su habitación puesto que era tarde, pero no estaba durmiendo. Bajé al laboratorio y la encontré de nuevo trabajando, últimamente se desvelaba mucho. Me miró aún furiosa por la discusión que habíamos tenido más temprano.

-¿Qué demonios quieres ahora? Estoy ocupada en algo que si vale la pena –me miró indiferentemente-

-Tenemos que hablar –pronuncié casi en un trance-

-Hoy hemos hablado lo suficiente, no tengo ganas de un segundo round –tomó un destornillador y continuó ajustando los bots destruidos-

-Tengo que confesarte algo. Es urgente –la miré, buscando sus ojos seriamente-

-Bien, habla rápido –puso ahora toda su atención en mí, de alguna manera esperaba una mala noticia-

-Hace un rato me acosté con otra mujer y estoy sumamente arrepentido –yo era tan estúpido que aún no me lo creo-

-¿Como? ¿Hablas en serio? –Parecía incrédula de mis palabras, su mirada se apagó como si todas las esperanzas que tenía en nosotros se hubieran desvanecido en un instante con mi declaración-

-Lo siento –mi voz se quebró, unas lágrimas querían abandonar mis ojos, pero logré reprimirlas. Bajé la mirada esperando sus gritos-

-Largo de aquí –susurró ella también conteniendo sus lágrimas, no esperaba esa reacción de su parte-

-¡No! tenemos que hablar. Debemos resolverlo. Yo sé que si me perdonas nunca más cometeré ese error –le rogué con convicción-

-¡No quiero verte nunca más! ¡Te odio! ¡Nunca te lo perdonaré! ¡Lárgate de mi vida, Yamcha! –gritó con rencor, dejando que las lágrimas corrieran, esa si era la reacción que yo esperaba-

-Pero… yo te amo. Hice una estupidez, pero tu sabes como soy, actúo sin pensar ni medir las consecuencias. Además sé que tu me amas también y si me lo permites pasaré toda mi vida enmendando ese error –a este punto mis palabras sonaban a telenovela barata pero nada de eso me importaba-

-Yo te amé hasta hoy. Nunca más sentiré nada por ti, pudimos haber superado esta etapa, pero yo tengo mi orgullo y nunca aceptaré el hecho de que estuviste con otra. Será mejor que te vayas, tienes mucho que entrenar antes de que vengan los androides, tampoco deseo que te maten –secó las lágrimas de sus ojos y me miró con seriedad, la suficiente para que yo supiera que no daría marcha atrás con sus palabras-

-Volveré y sé que para entonces me habrás perdonado –fue lo único que atiné decir, salí de ahí sin mirarla por última vez, sabía que necesitaba tiempo para disculparme pero que eventualmente lo haría-

Cuando salí del laboratorio a unos pasos de ahí, ví a Vegeta, estaba seguro de que había escuchado todo, pues sus ojos estaban llenos de burla hacia mí y su boca dibujaba una fastidiosa sonrisa, ese día yo andaba tan fuera de mi sentido común que me atreví a retarlo.

-¿Qué demonios quieres aquí? ¿Acaso no tienes nada mejor que hacer que burlarte de mí? –Grité fuera de mí-

-Tengo miles de cosas mejores que hacer, pero nada tan divertido como ver tus penurias, sabandija –me respondió en tono bajo, casi lo ponía de buen humor poder molestarme-

-No superarás a Goku si en lugar de entrenar andas espiando y alegrándote de los problemas de los demás –yo parecía un kamikaze provocando a ese sujeto, pero en esos momentos nada me interesaba-

-En realidad, tenía asuntos que resolver con esa mujer, pero temo que ahora estará tan ocupada llorando por ti, que no terminará mis encargos. Aunque debes agradecer mi buena fé, pues no interrumpí tu discusión, solo me dediqué a disfrutarla –otra vez esa perversa sonrisa. No pude evitarlo más, me abalancé a él dispuesto a romperle la cara- ¡Ese es todo tu poder! Si Kakarotto es como tú, creo que estoy entrenando demasiado –había esquivado mi ataque y me lanzó un terrible golpe en el estómago que casi me deja en la inconciencia-

-¡Maldito… saiyajin! ¡No puedo… esperar… a que Goku te mate! –Jadeante del dolor lo maldije, solo me miró con burla y se marchó hacia la dirección opuesta al laboratorio de Bulma, no sin antes darme unas palabras de despedida-

-Ha sido un placer conocerte –se despidió insinuando que no me volvería a ver por ahí, pero yo sabía que se equivocaba, pronto ella me perdonaría-

Pero resultó que el saiyajin tenía razón y yo me equivocaba. Traté de darle a Bulma tiempo para que recapacitara lo nuestro. Tomé a Puar y nos fuimos muy lejos, unas montañas apenas ligadas a la civilización. Entrené duramente, tratando de dejar atrás todos mis problemas personales, unos días despertaba añorando a la que fue el amor de mi vida y otros días me dedicaba a acostarme con cualquier mujer que se interesara en mí. Entre esos dos extremos me mantuve durante mucho tiempo, hasta el día en que decidí que era el momento de volver a verla, pero eso ya se los he contado antes. Talvez debí llevar un orden cronológico en estas confesiones pero así es la memoria de caprichosa.

Ahora recuerdo los días posteriores a la finalización del Cell Game, la relación de Bulma y Vegeta empeoraba, yo los vigilaba de cerca esperando el final, sabía que aún tenía mi última oportunidad y no quería desaprovecharla, aunque debo reconocer que en esos momentos mi deseo de poseer de nuevo a Bulma no eran los más saludables del mundo. Yo quería que ella volviera conmigo como una forma de recuperar mi amor propio, de hacer que todos vieran que ella caía a mis pies y dejaba a ese que solo la hacía sufrir. Pero la oportunidad no se presentó, pasó el tiempo y la inestable pareja no daba un paso atrás, llegué a respetarlos, a respetar a Vegeta porque yo sabía que Bulma era la mujer más difícil de tratar del Universo y él logró domarla, o por lo menos lograron domarse mutuamente. Yo nunca tuve la capacidad de imponérmele, y creo que en el fondo ella buscaba un hombre de un carácter fuerte cuando yo más bien era siempre sumiso a su voluntad.

Pasaron los años y yo no pude regresar al camino recto de la vida, mi reputación me había convertido en una especie de playboy, solo un tipo de mujer se fijaba en mí, solo aquellas que buscaban aventuras pasajeras, un rato de placer irrepetible. Por mi parte me adapté a esa vida, no volví a meterme en una relación seria, en algún momento tuve ganas pero no hay nada peor que involucrarse con una mujer fácil y pretender convertirla en tu pareja, es la receta del desastre y me sucedió un par de veces. Traté también de buscar una buena mujer, decente, o sea todo lo opuesto a mí, pero mis malas costumbres alejaron a aquellas que se atrevieron a intentarlo, parece que una vez que se es infiel, es muy fácil serlo de nuevo.

Mis amigos siempre me recriminaron -especialmente Krillin- el hecho de que no llegué a formar un hogar, a él le he confesado muchas veces que nunca logré olvidar a Bulma, que aunque es cierto que no la amo con desesperación –o eso es lo que me he mentalizado a creer- siempre la voy a recordar y siempre voy a imaginar ¿Qué hubiera pasado si…? Si nunca le hubiera sido infiel; si ella me hubiera perdonado; si nunca le hubiera confesado mi infidelidad; si hubiésemos resuelto nuestros problemas al momento en que se presentaron, etc, etc. Son tantas las posibilidades, pero siempre llegó a la misma conclusión independientemente del escenario: hubiéramos estado juntos para siempre, tendríamos hijos y envejeceríamos juntos, nos encontraríamos en el Otro Mundo y hasta reencarnaríamos para volver a vivir de nuevo.

Hoy trato de contar el número exacto de mujeres con las que estuve, y no es posible que las recuerde a todas, talvez ya se los había mencionado. Pero de algo estoy seguro, amar a Bulma me enseñó más de las mujeres y de la vida misma que todas las aventuras que tuve con los cientos de otras chicas que se cruzaron por mi camino. Amarla en ese entonces y recordarla con pasión en estos momentos es una de las experiencias más significativas de mi vida, aunque muchos piensen que Yamcha, el gran ladrón del desierto se convirtió en un patético ser que añora el pasado, están equivocados pues este nuevo Yamcha solo ha decidido vivir en esos hermosos recuerdos a escoger la realidad insípida en que se han convertido los últimos días de mi vida.

Fin

-----------------------------

¡Hola mis amigos! Sinceramente espero les hayan disfrutado esta pequeña historia de Yamcha, la verdad es que mucha gente lo critica y dice "el desgraciado que le fue infiel a nuestra querida Bulma" pero a mi me parece que va más allá de eso. Una relación de tantos años no se rompe de la noche a la mañana y basándome en lo que vemos en la serie afirmo que la culpa no es toda de él.

En fin, como lo habrán notado es solo su versión de los hechos, quise meterme en el personaje y tratar de dilucidar que fue lo que paso exclusivamente desde su perspectiva. Tampoco afirmo que pasó toda su vida enamorado de Bulma y sufriendo por ella, pero definitivamente una relación así no se olvida y mucho menos cuando parece que fue la única que tuvo seriamente.

Bien, sin más que agregar, espero ansiosamente sus reviews. Quiero ver si concuerdan con mi visión o no.

Un abrazo esta amiga que escribe para su entretenimiento, melikav


End file.
